


throw the bottle, break the door

by doublej (ryliner)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, background markson if u couldnt tell, bad boy jb trope, because me, debutante jinyoung, if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/doublej
Summary: The boy tilts his head, like he's just itching for a fight, or someone to bed down, maybe -- Jinyoung doesn't know which, but he's keen on finding out.





	throw the bottle, break the door

**Author's Note:**

> someone needs to physically restrain me from writing bad boy!jb because i apparently cant get enough of it ex dee. also, i know debutantes are girls, but just deal with me because dont u just love jinyoung as a fancy schmancy posh rich bitch?? 1000% based off of beatrice sugarman and butterscotch horseman from bojack horseman

Jinyoung is bored. 

It's only half-seven, he's dressed immaculately in a pressed suit, and almost three hundred guests have arrived for his Debutante Ball -- yet he's bored. At first, it actually wasn't so bad to forge small talk with dozens of attendees _twice his age_ when Jackson had been on his arm to accompany him, but that proved to be a lost cause as soon as Jackson'd sighted a pretty brunette by the outskirts of the dance-floor, _wearing a leather jacket, Jinyoung,_ and with that, Jackson had disappeared with only a half-hearted grin thrown over his shoulder, leaving Jinyoung to fend for himself against people who were more his father's friends than his own (and his father's _age_ , too). 

"Uh... Scotch on the rocks," Jinyoung leans in when he tells this to the bartender, a Western man in his thirties, who only bows and turns away to make the drink. Not much of an _exciting conversation_ , Jinyoung thinks. 

He looks around the impressive ballroom while he waits instead, flicks his gaze over to where a man, no, a _boy_ , leans against the bar, leather jacket tattered and black hair slicked back with gel. He doesn't look old, nor does he seem young, and Jinyoung pegs him to be around his age. Eighteen, maybe. A confirmed trouble-maker. 

On any other occasion, Jinyoung would give this _obvious delinquent_ no time of day, would just take his drink and go. But tonight is his night, and he likes the way the boy's collar sticks up.

Rebellious. 

Jinyoung clears his throat, rests one elbow on the bar and his chin in hand. The boy looks his way, and Jinyoung smirks. "Do I _know_ you?"

"Personally? Nope." Right off the bat, the boy is indifferent. He chews on a cherry stem, empty glass placed on the countertop like he doesn't care. Jinyoung tries not to let his surprise show at such a straightforward answer. Interestingly enough, it didn't seem to be a matter of whether or not Jinyoung knew the boy, but more of if the boy knew  _him,_ the _host_. It's fascinating, Jinyoung thinks, how the boy talks. He carries an air about him that's cocky, a self-important lull that draws Jinyoung close, and it's intoxicating, is what it is. (Crazy, is what _Jinyoung_ is.) The boy tilts his head, like he's just itching for a fight, or someone to bed down, maybe -- Jinyoung doesn't know which, but he's keen on finding out. "I'm just crashing some dumb debutante's party. Probably a ditzy, know-it-all starlette. Why -- what's it to you?" 

"Oh," says Jinyoung, quiet when the boy laughs to himself. This might be fun after all. "Do you mean for dumb to describe the party or the debutante? Because I might agree with you," Jinyoung pauses, waits for realisation to surface on the boy's face. "Or I might be offended." 

The boy's confident grin seems to waver at that, and at least he can read through the lines.

Jinyoung waits, and after a second, the ball drops. "You're the dumb debutante, aren't you?" 

"Bingo," Jinyoung pushes off of the bar, holds his hand out for the boy with an eyebrow raised. "Park Jinyoung. Welcome to _my_ dumb party." 

"Jaebum," says the boy, who now has a name. His earrings glint in the light, three on one ear alone, and he dips his head to press a chaste kiss to the back of Jinyoung's hand, rough fingers a contrast to Jinyoung's own softer ones. He seems to ignore when Jinyoung makes a quiet noise of surprise, but the pull of a smirk at the corner of his mouth gives him away. "Charmed, I'm sure." 

"You crash a lot of these?" Jinyoung challenges, struggling to keep his composure. 

"I'll take my fun where I can get it," Jaebum responds, a breezy reply. He leans back against the bar, posture oozing with arrogance, and smiles like he's letting Jinyoung in on a secret. "Yah. You know, a guy like me has to hear a lot before even _considering_ an invite to an event like this?" 

"Oh? And what's a _guy like you_ do with his free time apart from wander into ditzy, know-it-all starlette  _parties_ all by himself?" 

Jaebum's eyes fold into half-moons at the jab. "You don't know who I am, do you?" 

"Please," Jinyoung lets his eyes wander down Jaebum's form, immediately sighting the giveaway Cartier belt buckle that just _screams_ money. "You really thought a tattered leather jacket and some ripped jeans would be all it takes to hide who you are, _Im_ Jaebum?" The name rolls of Jinyoung's tongue nicer than he'd like to admit, and every word out of his mouth begins to feel like a calculated move to win this _game_ they seem to be playing. "Who do you take me for -- a common fool?" 

"I'd say more of an actor than a fool," says Jaebum, hips cocked. "Certainly had me convinced that I was in the clear as an everyday delinquent." 

"I'm sure that title still stands, even if it's alongside the reputation as heir to Im Industries." 

"You're sarcastic," says Jaebum, taking Jinyoung's drink when the bartender sets it down. He raises it to his lips, speaking around the rim. "That's a ballsy thing for a debutante to be. What would your father say, putting in so much effort for a party like this when you have such a sharp tongue like that?" 

"Congratulations," Jinyoung smiles, a tightlipped thing. "You and my father express the same concerns." He snatches the glass out of Jaebum's hand before he can take a sip, can't help but smirk at the flicker of surprise that adorns Jaebum's expression, and tilts his head back to down the whole thing in one go. The alcohol feels warm as it touches his lips, and Jinyoung takes his sweet time swallowing around the tangy scotch, even catches a runway droplet at the corner of his mouth with a purposefully alluring flick of his tongue. It's worth the weight of Jaebum's gaze, obvious on Jinyoung, only just snapping back to Jinyoung's face from his throat when Jinyoung sets the glass aside and exhales in a contented sigh. 

He likes the way Jaebum's fingers have curled into fists. 

Jinyoung tilts his head, leans against the bar, and feels like he can take on the whole world with Jaebum looking at him like that. "You like what you see, heir?" 

At this, Jaebum scoffs, shakes his head like he's clearing it. "Don't flatter yourself, princess. I've just never seen a _debutante_ down a scotch so fast like it's a shot. You know," he digs a metal container out of his jacket pocket, pops it open to reveal a row of hastily slotted cigarettes. "If I were your old man, I'd be anxious to get you married off too. I bet your small-talk chatter is _perfunctory_ ," Jaebum side-eyes Jinyoung with a laugh, as if testing the waters. "Your flower arrangements _must_ be uninspired, and your dinner table etiquette is a sure  _embarrassment_." 

Jinyoung shares the laugh. "Well. Looks like you pegged _me_ as well as I pegged _you_." 

"Ya'think?" Jaebum bites around the filter of a single cigarette, keeps it in his grinning mouth when he offers one to Jinyoung. 

"Oh, I don't--" Immediately, Jaebum's eyebrow cocks like he's won, and Jinyoung quickly clamps his mouth shut around the rest of his refusal. " _Thanks_ ," he grits out instead, plucking the cigarette from Jaebum's fingertips and bringing it to his mouth just to wipe that cocky look off of Jaebum's face. 

"My pleasure," says Jaebum, much too sure for Jinyoung's liking. 

He pockets the metal container and reveals a bruised lighter in its place, leans in to light the butt of Jinyoung's cigarette without being asked. 

"You know, my father would have a fit if he saw me hanging around with a no-good troublemaker like you, Im Jaebum," Jinyoung inhales the first puff of smoke in a practiced breath, keeps it mellowing in his mouth for only a second before exhaling in a smooth sigh. Jaebum doesn't say anything, seems more preoccupied with lighting his own cigarette, so Jinyoung continues in a teasing drawl.  "What would I tell him if he catches me, hm? Cigarette in hand?" 

"You could tell him who I am," Jaebum suggests, with a flash of white teeth. "I'm sure that'd save you a lot of trouble, princess, after he realises what I have to offer." 

"Offer?" Jinyoung hates the taste of nicotine on his tongue, but loves the way Jaebum's eyes never seem to leave his mouth. 

"For you, of course," Jaebum says this in an exhale of smoke, so that Jinyoung can't miss the way his eyes glint in the light.

He almost feels dumb for the butterflies that instantly stir in his stomach at the sight of Im Jaebum, clearly flirting, and swallows thickly when his knees begin to wobble. Stupid, _stupid_ butterflies. Something tells him Jaebum would never let him live it down if he started to  _blush_ , of all things, so he looks purposefully away to hide his face, glances out at where partygoers have gathered on the dance floor.

They must be expecting him soon, surely, but he can't find it in himself to wander off from the bar just yet. Not with Im Jaebum still here. 

Jinyoung clears his throat, leans back against the bar when he's realised just how close him and Jaebum have gotten, and tries to puzzle out an answer to Jaebum's blatant flirtations as he tips the end of his cigarette into the ashtray on the counter. "I'm not quite sure I'm a prize waiting to be bid on, heir," is what he eventually says, trying his best to keep a cool front. He continues when Jaebum opens his mouth to reply, cutting him off to add, "-- but you can sure try."

For a second, Jaebum's expression clears, lips smoothing into a thin line like he's trying to figure out whether Jinyoung's joking or not with his invitation.

He quickly seems to decide that, no, Jinyoung must be serious after all, and his mouth stretches into a self-satisfied grin, lopsided yet so, so handsome. "Jinyoung-ssi," says Jaebum, sounding sure when he presses in close. He makes a show of reaching around Jinyoung to stub his cigarette out in the ashtray, only half-smoked and wasted, and leaves his hand resting atop the curve of Jinyoung's elbow, tugging him in when Jinyoung doesn't object. "What d'you say we get out of here? Find some fun elsewhere?" 

Jaebum's eyes are bright when Jinyoung looks into them, earnest in a way he's never seen portrayed by ruthless tabloids and online articles. 

"I'd like that," says Jinyoung, honest and just for Jaebum's ears, even in a room full of people. "I'd like that a lot."

 

 - 

 

They slip out together when they think no one notices, hand in hand as soon as the watchful eyes of nosy partygoers are left behind. 

Jinyoung thinks, when he sits atop the back of Jaebum's motorcycle, arms circled tight around Jaebum's waist and speeding down the length of a lamp-lit road, that the night wasn't so boring after all. Jaebum turns his head slightly without losing focus on the road, the only indication that he'd heard what Jinyoung'd unintentionally said, and whispers a breathless, "I think so, too, Jinyoung-ssi." 

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed but yolo sorry for not writing recently ive been SWAMPED i swear i'll update my chaptered fics soon but for now deal with this hunnies leave comments xoxoxo
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yugbammer) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/yugbammer) . come talk 2 me <3


End file.
